A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new and improved assembly for interlocking side or end plates of spools; and more specifically, to a new and improved assembly, including end plates for allowing spools to be interlocked.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In order to transport a large number of spools, it is desirable to connect or interlock the spools together on skids that can be stacked on top of each other. One example of interlocking spools for storing and transporting materials is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,570. In this patent a cap is placed on a hollow shell spool. The cap includes dovetail slots and tabs on the edges of the cap to allow two or four spools to be banded together in an assembly for stacking. A hollow platform on a spool end opposite the cap includes a male tab and female slot that are mated when the spools are secured together. The use of dovetail tabs and slots make interconnecting of the end caps difficult since the spools must be raised relative to one another to lock the tabs in the corresponding slots. To unlock the spools and end caps, each spool must be lifted relative to the other spools.
Another example of interlocking end caps of spools is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,002. In this patent, cylindrical cores are inserted within notches formed in end caps, thereby stabilizing and maintaining the cores in the preferred alignment.
Other means of other interlocking rolls or spools include end caps with multiple flat sides. The flat sides are laid against each other and strapping or a similar type wrapping is wound around the end caps holding the end caps and spools together as a single package, such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,216. This system is complex in that it requires additional strapping to maintain the stack together, and if the strapping is removed, the entire stack must be disassembled.